


Le nid de vipères

by AzraKhadir



Series: Florelle [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Multi, Prison, Self-Harm, mention of suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraKhadir/pseuds/AzraKhadir
Summary: En octobre 1786, Louis-Antoine de Saint-Just fut arrêté et enfermé sans jugement dans une maison de correction pour s'être enfui de la maison de sa mère en emportant plusieurs biens précieux. Il y passa six mois.Six mois d'humiliations, de regrets remâchés, de rage contenue ; un homme ordinaire aurait bien pu en mourir.Un homme extraordinaire, cependant ? Un homme extraordinaire pourrait bien en naître.
Series: Florelle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Le nid de vipères

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Nest of Vipers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840062) by [AzraKhadir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraKhadir/pseuds/AzraKhadir)



Etendu sur sa paillasse, les yeux fixés sur les lézardes du mur de chaux, Louis-Antoine attendait.

Il n’était bien encore que Louis-Antoine, et non Monsieur de Saint-Just, cela avait été amplement démontré. On ne traitait pas un Monsieur ainsi, un Monsieur pouvait s’en aller faire la noce à Paris sans risque de remontrance, sans une critique même, sous les sourires complices des hobereaux du pays, qui comprenaient bien, allez, ils avaient été jeunes aussi. Louis-Antoine n’était ni un Monsieur, ni un hobereau, ni même du pays. Il n’était qu’un fils. Et il n’avait pas encore écrit à sa mère. Au matin, quand il se faisait apporter de l’encre et du papier, sa première lettre était toujours pour d’Evry, le brave homme qui se figurait son directeur de conscience et qu’il laissait faire, à moitié par intérêt, l’autre par amusement. Et puis, il aimait jouer à avoir un père. Dans cette lettre toujours il promettait au bon chevalier qu’il écrirait, qu’il dirait à maman qu’il ne lui en voulait pas, qu’il regrettait la peine qu’il lui avait causée. Et à cet instant, dans la plénitude du matin encore parcouru de l’odeur du lait chaud et de la fraicheur des pierres, il le pensait. Mais arrivé à la fin de sa lettre, il n’avait plus d’encre, plus de papier, et il lui fallait alors attendre le soir pour en avoir davantage, et le soir venu, le soir avec ses relents d’eau croupie flottant depuis la Seine jusqu’à l’air vicié de sa chambre, le soir et son froid perçant qui montait depuis le plancher humide à travers ses bas grossiers et dans chacun de ses os, alors, il lui en voulait, et il ne regrettait rien. Et toutes choses égales par ailleurs, il préférait être inconsidéré que malhonnête.

Point de rédemption, donc. Point de pardon non plus, son maudit entêtement ayant bien dû être hérité de quelqu’un. Deux armées en campagne se toisant de part et d’autre d’une plaine, sachant pertinemment que le premier à avancer serait probablement le premier à tomber. Mais vaille que vaille, et peu importe par qui, la plaine devait être prise. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Alors, Louis-Antoine attendait.

***

Marie de Sainte-Colombe n’avait guère que quinze ans lorsque, un matin d’été de 1744, courut dans toute la ville le bruit que le Roi, venu surveiller les campagnes de l’est, était tombé malade. Les médecins impuissants se pressaient à son chevet, on sonnait toutes les cloches de Metz pour mener la prière nationale. Marie se levait tous les matins à cinq heures, encore plus tôt que sa mère ou ses cinq aînées, et marchait seule jusqu’à Saint-Etienne pour y allumer un cierge pour le souverain. Les sœurs de la Visitation contemplaient émues une telle dévotion, certaines de déceler dans la maigre petiote une future compagne de couvent. Toutefois l’état du Roi continuait de s’aggraver. Le prêtre dépêché auprès de lui ne voulut accorder l’extrême-onction qu’au prix d’une confession – et bientôt il se murmura que la liste de ses péchés était à peine croyable pour un homme qui avait tout juste dépassé la trentaine. Un air populaire se mit à circuler, qui commençait ainsi : _Le bon Roi Louis XV, arrivé devant Saint-Pierre / déposa derechef sa couronne par terre / « Gardez-moi ça, lui dit-il comme à un manant / Et montrez-moi comment redescendre un instant / Car je crains d’en avoir oublié quelques-uns / Et l’évêque va partir sans savoir la fin »._

Marie cependant continuait fidèlement à faire brûler les cierges à Saint-Etienne. Ses parents, déjà saignés à blanc par la dot de ses sœurs, se réjouissaient de la promesse d’une vocation qui avait l’avantage d’être économique. Un soir, toutefois, on annonça que le Roi avait passé le cap, grâce aux soins d’un médecin du régiment d’Alsace. Les rancœurs et les moqueries vite oubliées laissèrent place aux effusions de joie dans les rues. Le matin suivant, Marie déposa deux cierges à la cathédrale, un pour le Roi, et un pour la future église qu’il avait promis de bâtir en cas de guérison. Quelques jours après la grande action de grâce qui emplit Notre-Dame de l’Assomption de chants pendant toute une journée, Marie était allée effectuer quelques emplettes dans le quartier juif, et fut surprise par les décorations qui ornaient les rues miteuses. Elle s’en ouvrit à la vendeuse de beignets, qui lui pointa du doigt une bicoque à moitié enfoncée dans un fossé : _« C’est notre bon docteur Ullmann, qui fait réparer l’arche sainte de notre temple, que l’on célèbre ». « Où a-t-il trouvé l’argent ? »_ demanda Marie. _« Mais, en guérissant le Roi, bien sûr »_ répondit la femme. En voyant le Roi sur le point de succomber, les ministres, en effet, avaient demandé à ce qu’on amène le meilleur médecin de la ville. On leur avait répondu que celui-ci était juif. Ils demandèrent qu’on amène le second meilleur. On leur répondit que celui-là aussi était juif. Parvenus au sixième meilleur avant d’en trouver un digne de plonger ses mains dans les boyaux du Roi très-chrétien, ces nobles messieurs décidèrent à l’unanimité que la Couronne de France valait bien de respirer pendant quelques heures le même air qu’un israélite. On revint au premier choix, auquel il ne fallut guère qu’un quart d’heure pour diagnostiquer que le Bien-aimé souffrait de dysenterie, et une semaine pour le remettre sur pied. Le bon docteur fut discrètement renvoyé dans son faubourg pourvu d’une généreuse donation pour ses rituels hérétiques, tandis qu’on s’affairait à la recherche d’un confrère à la chrétienté irréprochable pour endosser la guérison miraculeuse.

De cet épisode, la jeune Marie tira deux enseignements : tout d’abord, qu’on avait tout intérêt à garder pour un médecin juif ce qu’on économisait en cierges, et ensuite, qu’il y avait fort à gagner à offrir aux pécheurs la rédemption aussi précocement et régulièrement que possible. Si elle ne se maria jamais, ce fut bien la seule concession qu’elle fit aux Vierges de la Visitation et à la vie que celles-ci lui proposaient. Arrivée à Paris quelques années plus tard munie d’un petit pécule gagné à épousseter tous les autels de la Moselle, elle se mit en affaires avec un usurier, auquel elle servit d’intermédiaire, de prête-nom et de bon visage chrétien pour la conduite de ses négociations. Leur entreprise prospéra, et bientôt c’est avec la bénédiction de l’archidiocèse qu’elle fit l’acquisition d’une large bâtisse accolée à une petite chapelle rue de Picpus, sur la porte de laquelle elle put fièrement apposer la plaque « Maison de correction Sainte-Colombe, établissement chrétien ». Si elle ne vint jamais rivaliser Saint-Lazare, la pension se bâtit en moins d’un an la réputation d’une prison de choix pour les fils prodigues et déceptions familiales de tout genre. La moyenne des décès y était en tout cas remarquablement basse pour ce type de commerce, et cela était peut-être dû au fait qu’en dépit de ce que proclamait la plaque à l’entrée, le médecin que dame Marie faisait appeler en cas de maladie avait toujours son adresse au Pletzl.

Lorsque Louis-Antoine en avait passé les portes pour la première fois en ce mois d’octobre 1786, la maison Sainte-Colombe se préparait à affronter son second hiver. L’on rembourrait les cadres des fenêtres, on emplissait la cave de périssables, on tapissait les couloirs de paille. On faisait reluire le Christ dans la chapelle, ce qui n’avait aucun lien avec l’hiver, mais ne pouvait faire de mal. Louis-Antoine fut comme les autres rapidement mis à profit ; contrairement aux pensionnaires parisiens, il savait au moins comment saler la viande et tamiser la farine – bien qu’il ne sût s’il devait cet enseignement à son enfance campagnarde ou à la rigueur des Oratoriens, dont l’avarice en nourriture poussait à la créativité parmi les élèves - et ce maigre lot de compétences le plaça d’emblée parmi les pensionnaires les plus précieux du lieu. Cela lui valut un approvisionnement régulier en encre et en papier, qu’il mit à profit pour occuper ses journées sitôt qu’il lui apparut que sa punition consisterait principalement à se demander quoi faire de ces longues heures d’enfermement ; la pénitence, réalisait-il chaque jour avec un peu plus d’acuité, était une activité majoritairement passive. Il se tenait à l’écart, évitait les conversations et les cercles de jeux, et espérait simplement quitter les lieux aussi discrètement qu’il y était venu.

***

« Soyons amis. »

Louis-Antoine interrompit le mouvement de la cuillère vers ses lèvres, renversant du même coup quelques gouttes épaisses d’une potée blanchâtre autour de son assiette, pour dévisager l’individu assis à sa gauche, un jeune homme d’environ son âge, quoique vieilli considérablement par les cernes sous ses yeux qui contrastaient avec son expression rieuse, et par ses cheveux que l’on devinait noirs, coupés inégalement et presque à ras. La lame n’avait pas été acceptée sans combattre, et avait laissé sa marque tout autour de son crâne, le couronnant d’un cercle d’épines tailladées. En dépit de l’aspect brut de son visage, sa mise était propre, sa chemise et son veston de bonne facture. Louis-Antoine reposa sa cuillère, qui flotta quelques temps à la surface du bol avant son contenu marécageux ne l’engloutisse.

« Je ne vous connais pas. »

En rien désarçonné, l’autre fit glisser sa main droite depuis la table de bois brut où elle reposait sur sa cuisse, tapotant légèrement le muscle, comme s’il cherchait à éprouver ses réflexes. Louis-Antoine se crispa, juste assez pour lui signaler que le contact n’était pas bienvenu, mais ne bougea pas. Un sourire audacieux dansait sur les lèvres de l’autre. 

« Connaissons-nous, alors. »

Louis-Antoine soutint son regard, se refusant à être le premier à baisser les yeux.

« Mains au-dessus de la table, Marc, claironna la voix roulante du garde-chiourme dans l’allée. Et silence pendant le repas ! »

La main fautive et légère remonta si rapidement que Louis-Antoine dut jeter un coup d’œil à ses genoux pour s’assurer qu’elle avait bien disparu. Il en osa un autre vers le visage du garçon, mais celui-ci semblait avoir épuisé le divertissement qu’il représentait et se concentrait maintenant sur son bol avec une intensité si exagérée qu’on eut cru qu’il avait découvert les Ecritures dans sa soupe. Louis-Antoine reprit sa cuillère.

***

Quand le monde semblait vaciller, telle une pièce tombée à terre qui oscille sur ses bords, entraînée par son propre poids, d’un côté puis de l’autre, à laquelle on avait envie de hurler de toucher terre, enfin, Louis-Antoine pensait à Thérèse.

Thérèse, ses bras blancs et dodus et ses taches de rousseur – _cherche, Léon, si tu en trouves deux semblables, tu me devras un baiser_ – Thérèse aussi replète et tendre qu’il était tranchant et sec, Thérèse que l’on ne pouvait contempler sans penser à l’odeur de pain et de mûres écrasées, Thérèse et son perpétuel parfum d’enfance, nostalgie rêveuse d’un passé qu’il quittait à peine. Thérèse la bâtarde, Thérèse et son rire qui filait sur la surface miroitante du ruisseau, rire de rien, rire de vivre, aussi précieux et insignifiant que les entrelacs sur l’aile d’une libellule.

Puis, presque naturellement, presque sans qu’il le veuille, presque, la pensée se précisait : Thérèse sautillant à cloche-pied sur les ruines des murs de Coucy, sa main crispée dans la sienne tandis qu’elle tentait de parcourir le muret de pierres inégales sur toute sa longueur, son autre main empoignant ses jupes relevées, seulement pour échouer, encore et encore, déraper avec un glapissement de surprise exagéré, peut-être seulement pour le plaisir simple de le laisser la rattraper, hilare et palpitante dans ses bras pendant qu’il la déposait à l’abri sur la terre ferme. Un nouveau roulement de pièce, de plus en plus rapide, et Thérèse, ses jupes relevées encore plus haut, allongée à l’ombre du muret, la cendre de ses cheveux se perdant dans les fleurs de ciguë recourbées sous eux, la première fois où il l’avait prise, la seule en réalité, avant son dernier départ pour les Oratoriens. Une vision rapidement effacée par sa propre pudeur, se fondant dans la suivante : Thérèse, après, pinçant répétitivement sa chemise pour en détacher l’un après l’autre les gratterons qui s’y étaient accrochés, lui encore étendu sur le dos, un bras couvrant son front et sa manche s’imbibant des gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient, suivant le mouvement hypnotique de sa main sur le lin blanc – elle n’avait pas saigné, cela l’avait inquiété sans qu’il ose s’en ouvrir à elle, pétrifié à l’idée de s’y être mal pris. Ils ne parlaient pas, n’ayant pas su à quoi s’attendre et ne sachant pas s’ils devraient être déçus, se demandant si ce n’était que cela, l’amour, ou si c’était déjà beaucoup. Thérèse et ses doigts aux ongles rongés, frénétiques dans leur tâche maintenant tandis qu’elle se tournait vers lui avec sur les lèvres cette question aux allures de supplique : _« Si je deviens grosse, tu m’épouseras, Léon, dis, tu m’épouseras ? »_ Il l’avait aimée à cet instant, cela il en était sûr, sans doute même plus qu’à celui d’avant, dans l’ébat des corps, parce que cette question, elle la posait après, quand elle ne pouvait plus être condition, quand il n’y avait plus ni butin ni trophée, quand tout ce qu’elle lui offrait, c’était la chance de se prouver homme d’honneur. Il avait promis, bien sûr ; et peut-être était-ce cela, plus même que le reste, qui avait enflammé sa haine contre Gellé : il avait si bien fait que Louis-Antoine ne pourrait plus jamais respecter sa promesse, l’avait rendu traître à sa parole. Un dernier tintement, et enfin la pièce tombait à plat avec un bruit sourd : Thérèse partie, Thérèse disparue, pour la première fois depuis leur enfance, alors qu’il revenait de Soissons, qu’à peine il avait déposé ses bagages que sa mère demandait à lui parler en privé, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la compassion sur ses traits glacés.

Gellé, Gellé qui n’avait consenti à reconnaitre sa fille que du bout des lèvres, Gellé dont on racontait qu’il n’avait pas versé le dixième de ce qu’il avait âprement négocié de dot, avait offert aux nouveaux époux Thorin deux semaines de lune de miel sur des terres que le comte du Lauragais, son employeur, possédait vers le Poitou. Une partie inconnue de Louis-Antoine se gonflait d’une sorte d’orgueil, d’avoir réussi à effrayer à ce point le notable qu’il avait été prêt à payer pour éloigner sa fille de lui ce qu’il n’avait daigné débourser pour la rapprocher de son époux. Ou peut-être le vieux grippe-sou ne pouvait-il simplement pas laisser un mariage se faire sans prouver qu’il y avait des choses que lui seul pouvait se payer, certainement pas les autres robins de Blérancourt, et certainement pas Louis-Antoine.

La première chose qu’il avait achetée à son arrivée à Paris, avant même de se trouver une chambre, avait été de l’encre et du papier à lettre. Attablé à un café, il avait fait cracher à sa plume son propre venin, son compliment au marié, au nouveau beau-père : _« Louis-Antoine Léon de Saint-Just vous adresse toutes ses félicitations pour cette heureuse union, et espère qu’elle se soldera bientôt par une nombreuse lignée, et ce avec d’autant plus de sincérité qu’elle pourrait bien étoffer la sienne. »_ Il avait dévisagé le papier, étourdi presque de sa propre méchanceté, au service d’une pique qui peut-être esquinterait Gellé, mais seulement après avoir transpercé Thérèse. Il s’était fait apporter par le garçon, qui jetait des regards perplexes à l’astre haut dans le ciel de cette matinée de septembre, une bougie, parce que froisser un tel monument de cruauté et d’indignité n’aurait pas été suffisant. Il avait regardé attentivement les bords du billet roussir puis se recourber, les mots s’évanouir en poussière grise, qu’il avait soufflée au loin comme le prêtre l’encens consacré.

***

« Ce n’est pas mon nom, tu sais. »

Il leva les yeux de son livre sans en avoir réellement besoin. Une fois qu’il avait entendu une voix, il ne l’oubliait jamais. Les lèvres de l’autre s’entrouvrirent en un sourire un rien nerveux, découvrant l’espace entre ses deux dents de devant.

« Marc, ce n’est pas mon nom. 

\- Votre nom ne m’importe point.

\- Lorsque l’ordonnateur ne veut pas que l’on sache qu’il a envoyé quelqu’un à la force, les tenanciers lui donnent un nom d’emprunt pour le registre. En général, c’est en fonction des apôtres et des jours de la semaine. Tu arrives le lundi, tu t’appelles Luc. Le mardi, Matthieu. Le mercredi, Marc.

\- Que font-ils si l’on arrive le vendredi ou le dimanche ? Il n’y a point d’apôtre avec ces initiales.

\- Ils n’ont pas poussé l’idée jusque-là, je suppose. »

Le jeune homme s’adossa au mur d’enceinte et se laissa glisser au sol pour s’asseoir à ses côtés, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux, avec un reniflement de satisfaction. Louis-Antoine sentit immédiatement le regard du surveillant, à l’autre bout de la cour exigüe et balayée par les vents d’automne, se poser sur eux. 

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas demander mon vrai nom ?

\- Ici, vous êtes Marc. Si le besoin s’en fait sentir, c’est ainsi que je vous appellerai.

\- Oh-oh. Tu sais, les autres disent que tu es froid comme une vipère. Mais les vipères, elles hibernent lorsqu’arrive le froid. S’amassent et s’enroulent les unes autour des autres pour se tenir chaud. Une fois, quand j’étais petit, dans le Royans, je courais dans l’herbe et mon pied s’est pris dans un terrier. Tout à travers le nœud de vipères. Il y en avait quatre ou cinq qui se tortillaient autour de ma cheville. Aucune ne m’a mordu, elles étaient plus surprises que moi, les pauvres.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- J’aime bien les vipères. Quand vient l’hiver, le venin gèle dans leurs crocs et elles ne pensent qu’à se réchauffer. »

Le jeune homme se remit sur ses pieds, épousseta quelque particule invisible sur ses culottes, et s’éloigna. Lorsque Louis-Antoine reporta les yeux sur sa page, il découvrit qu’il n’avait plus envie de lire.

***

Il ne saurait dire si c’était le bruit qui l’éveilla, ou si celui-ci se fondait si bien dans ses songes que son esprit l’en ramena naturellement, pensant trouver au-dehors un prolongement de lui-même. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alourdies – il n’avait guère dû s’endormir qu’une heure ou deux, estima-t-il – et lorsque le monde autour de lui se précisa, la lumière qui baignait la chambre était à la fois plus sombre et plus vive qu’aucune qu’il ait jamais connue. Des reflets orangés coloraient les murs de chaux pâle, larges tâches d’une aquarelle mouvante, glissant du corail mordoré au lie-de-vin le plus profond, de bas en haut, une rivière ininterrompue aux bords si sombres qu’ils faisaient perdre à l’espace toute profondeur. Immobile sur sa paillasse, comme effrayé d’apeurer ce mystère avant d’avoir réussi à l’expliquer, Louis-Antoine suivit les volutes du mur jusqu’à sa manche, levant sa main au niveau de ses yeux pour la voir teintée du même crépuscule vivant. Et puis, il ne saurait dire ce qu’il entendit en premier – les cloches ou les cris. Les cloches, plus distinctes, plus mélodiques, parvinrent plus tôt à son esprit, perçant à travers les voix désarticulées par la distance : des tintements trop courts, trop aigus, pour l’angélus – et de toute façon, il était trop tôt. Le son ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter, lointain et pourtant assourdissant, aussi proche que si la cloche s’était trouvée dans la chambre. Tout en portant la main à son oreille, Louis-Antoine tourna machinalement la tête en direction du bruit, et se trouva pour la première fois à regarder vers sa fenêtre. La petite lucarne barrée d’un grillage n’était plus qu’un rectangle rougeâtre et aveuglant. Derrière les barreaux, au loin, quelque chose crépitait.

Il se leva d’un bond, grimaçant à peine lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol glacial, et courut à sa fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur la cour de la maison de correction ; la moitié de sa vue était barrée de la bande noire du bâtiment d’en-face. Au-dessus, le ciel était en feu. Une épaisse fumée montait, encore et encore, comme ternissant le paysage nocturne d’une trace de charbon. Le tocsin envahissait l’air, lourd et presque matériel, jusqu’à l’empêcher de respirer – ou peut-être était-ce que la fumée s’était infiltrée dans la chambre par les interstices entre les pierres de la vieille façade. Le front collé au carreau, tandis qu’il sentait sa respiration se muter en rapides et superficielles gorgées qui laissaient sa poitrine avide, il voyait milles images se superposer à celle en face de lui ; les orages du Soissonais, ses foudres vengeresses, comme si les dieux se devaient de frapper la terre qu’ils avaient trop bénie, trop fertile et nourricière, pour rappeler aux paysans qu’elle n’était qu’une terre mortelle. Il l’avait vu, ce feu divin, ravager la récolte d’une année en enflammant une grange, dévaster une rue par une étincelle soufflée sur un toit de chaume. Il se souvenait, le premier printemps à Blérancourt, la main immense de son père attrapant la sienne au milieu du repas pour l’attirer dehors, et pointer la colonne de fumée sombre barrant le ciel de son doigt long et osseux : _« Regarde, Antoine, c’est la lance du Tout-Puissant, cela. Il la plante ici, dans notre Soissonais. Nous sacrons les rois, Il sacre notre terre. Il faut accepter ; demain matin, tout aura brûlé. Il faudra reconstruire, c’est tout. »_

Il s’éloigna promptement de la fenêtre, reculant à l’aveugle. L’arrière de son mollet heurta la barre de bois du lit, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse sur sa paillasse. Il n’avait pas peur du feu ; peur impliquait que sa crainte excède la mesure rationnelle dans laquelle il fallait se défier du feu. Les yeux rivés sur le carreau, il tenta d’évaluer à quelle distance ils se trouvaient de l’incendie, à quelle vitesse celui-ci pouvait se propager à travers les ruelles exigües et les baraques de bois échafaudées les unes sur les autres, de cour en cour, dans ce faubourg de menuisiers. Le tocsin était fort, mais il était loin – Sainte-Marguerite, peut-être. Mais les cris – les cris étaient tous proches.

Ce fut d’abord un coup sourd qui lui en fit prendre conscience. Comme si quelqu’un s’était jeté contre la paroi de sa chambre, de l’autre côté du mur. Des bruits de pas. Puis de nouveau, ce bruit, mi-mou, mi-dur, d’un corps contre les pierres. Puis ce fut au-dessus : des pas, encore, en rond, mais trop forts, beaucoup trop forts, comme si quelqu’un sautait à pieds-joints au-dessus de sa tête. Et des voix. Des voix comme un énorme torrent, la seconde où il prit conscience de leur présence tout autour de lui, comme quelqu’un se rappelle soudain d’écouter le bruit des vagues plutôt que la cloche du port, le submergeant. Quelque part dans le bâtiment, des pleurs. Ailleurs, des hurlements. Il courut de nouveau à la fenêtre : dans l’immeuble d’en face, plusieurs pensionnaires enfermés dans leurs chambres frappaient leur carreau, images grotesques et déformées derrière le verre grossier et les barreaux. En bas, dans la cour, deux gardes-chiourme maintenaient au sol une forme aux mouvements déchaînés. Ce qu’il reconnut bientôt comme des jambes, frappant vainement l’air, s’immobilisèrent soudain ; les gardes relâchèrent leur prise, puis, saisissant chacun une épaule, s’en furent traîner la silhouette inerte de l’homme sous le porche et hors de sa vue.

« Qu’est-ce-qui se passe… » finit-il par murmurer.

Le feu. Et ces cris qui n’en finissaient pas. Et si l’incendie avait atteint la pension ? Et si…

« Ouvrez ! Ouvrez-moi tout de suite ! »

Il s’était mis à cogner à la porte avant de s’en rendre compte. Des coups déterminés, d’abord, du plat de la main, puis du poing, de plus en plus vite, une douleur lancinante se propageant dans son poignet. Et sa propre voix, qui se mêlait aux cris.

Dans le couloir à l’extérieur de sa chambre, des pas. Le judas glissa, et un œil écarquillé rencontra son regard, le faisant sursauter. Il fit un pas en arrière tandis qu’un bruit de trousseau clinquait de l’autre côté de la porte. Quand celle-ci s’ouvrit enfin, un maton à l’air ennuyé le fixait, solidement campé sur ses jambes écartées, comme prêt à bondir.

« Silence dans les chambres » grommela-t-il, son ton blasé désarçonnant Louis-Antoine.

Celui-ci parvint malgré tout à bredouiller :

« Il faut faire sortir tout le monde. L’incendie…

\- L’incendie est loin. Du côté de la Bastille. Et de toute façon il est presque éteint.

\- Mais les cris… »

L’autre se gratta le crâne.

« C’est la nuit qui n’est pas bonne, c’est tout. Ca les agite, ceux-là. Tu verras, on s’y fait. Retourne te coucher, ajouta-t-il, un rien radouci. Et ne cogne plus. La règle, c’est que si je dois revenir, je dois t’attacher. »

De la tête, il désigna le cadre du lit, autour duquel était passées plusieurs sangles rangées sous la paillasse. Louis-Antoine les regardait encore fixement lorsque la porte se referma et que le judas claqua d’un coup sec.

***

Le bout de pain tomba entre les pages fines, roulant le long de la reliure, laissant là une traînée de miettes qu’il serait ardu de déloger. Après un rapide coup d’œil alentour pour s’assurer que personne dans la chapelle ne faisait attention à eux, Louis-Antoine lança un regard interrogateur à l’auteur du méfait.

« Nuit difficile ? » fit le garçon, tout bas mais suffisamment fort pour qu’il puisse l’entendre au milieu du sermon. Il pointa discrètement du doigt ses propres cernes, au cas où il n’aurait pas été compris.

« Le vacarme, confirma Louis-Antoine, tout en tâchant de ne pas perdre de vue la ligne du psaume, un exercice auquel il avait excellé chez les Oratoriens.

\- Ta première pleine lune ? C’est vrai, tu es arrivé en octobre.

\- Qu’est-ce que la lune a à voir avec cela ?

\- Il parait que ça ne nous vaut rien, répondit Marc avec une moue. Nous autres, les fous, les vauriens. Sélène se dévoile et nous nous dévoilons en retour. Le trouble est notre vraie nature.

\- Superstition. Chez moi, les femmes des fermiers s’en vont danser nues dans les champs pendant la lune des moissons. Que je sache, cela n’a jamais empêché une mauvaise récolte.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas pour tes femmes de fermiers, mais ici, à force de s’entendre dire quelles furies s’empareront de nous à la pleine lune, il nous vient comme une envie de ne pas décevoir. »

Il désigna du menton le bout de pain encore lové entre les pages de la bible de Louis-Antoine.

« Prends-le. Je ne l’ai pas volé, c’est le mien d’hier soir. Encore que si tu as atterri ici, cela ne devrait pas faire grande différence pour toi.

\- Je n’en ai pas besoin. Et je ne suis pas un voleur.

\- Cela, je le crois volontiers, répondit l’autre avec un rien de condescendance. Les voleurs ne prennent que ce dont ils ont besoin. Et si tu es ici, et non pas au Bicêtre, c’est que tu n’as jamais eu besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Leurs regards s’affrontèrent un instant de plus, puis, d’un mouvement preste, Louis-Antoine fit disparaitre le pain dans sa poche.

***

Deux lettres l’attendaient sur l’écritoire lorsqu’il réintégra sa chambre après les mâtines. Celle d’Evry, qu’il parcourut rapidement, ne contenait que les admonestations habituelles, complétées de cette affectation de ton bourru et indulgent que sans doute le digne chevalier associait avec la paternité campagnarde. L’autre portait la signature de Louise, qui parlait si rarement en son nom et non celui de leur mère qu’il crut d’abord à une étourderie de sa cadette. Il déplia la lettre que les gardiens s’étaient permis de décacheter, en lut les premières lignes, qu’il ne comprit pas. Poursuivant sa lecture, il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et dut s’asseoir, de peur de s’écrouler.

Lorsque le maton arrêta sa ronde devant la porte de la cellule et jeta un coup d’œil au judas, il ne vit rien de particulier. Ce qu’il entendit, en revanche, lui fit immédiatement porter la main à sa ceinture pour en extraire nerveusement sa clé. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, s’attendant à la vision désormais familière d’un corps se balançant d’une poutre et d’une chaise renversée, il ne trouva qu’un jeune homme assis au bord de son lit, sa tête entre ses genoux, ses mains perdues dans ses boucles abondantes, la respiration si affolée qu’il l’avait prise pour un étouffement. Si l’homme avait pu lire, sans doute aurait-il cherché la cause de cette attaque dans le papier tombé à terre. En l’état, il se contenta d’agripper la tête du garçon pour la relever, et, trouvant ses yeux vides, fixés sur un point inconnu, lui asséna une gifle sur chaque joue. La poitrine du jeune homme cessa immédiatement ses soulèvements erratiques, ses pupilles revinrent sur le garde était en face de lui. Après quelques respirations profondes, il eut un hochement de tête en sa direction, puis se leva, ramassa la feuille tombée à terre et retourna s’asseoir au pupitre, sans apparente considération pour l’homme encore agenouillé devant la paillasse. A peine daigna-t-il tourner la tête lorsque ce dernier demanda, d’une voix moins assurée qu’elle aurait dû l’être :

« On fait venir le médecin, mon gars ?

\- Ce ne sera point nécessaire. Je vous remercie de votre assistance. Laissez-moi seul. J’ai du courrier à faire. »

Le maton attendit encore quelques instants, mais lorsqu’il devint évident qu’il ne recevrait d’autre considération que le bruit de la plume glissant sur le papier, il se releva et sortit de la chambre, non sans un dernier regard à travers le judas pour le visage concentré et absolument indéchiffrable du garçon.

***

« Parle-moi d’elle.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Ta Thérèse. Comment est-elle ? »

D’un coup d’un seul, l’hiver s’était installé jusque dans les âmes des pensionnaires. Ceux qui avaient encore la force de braver le froid pour profiter du temps de récréation dans la cour de la pension en attendant le repas n’étaient guère plus qu’une vingtaine, et parmi ceux-là, seule une poignée qui n’étaient point si divorcés du monde qu’ils ne sauraient sortis même sous une grêle meurtrière. Sous les restes du feuillage du seul arbre de la cour, un homme d’âge déjà mûr qui s’appelait Henri Labouret et qui occupait la chambre voisine de la sienne marchait à pas mesurés autour du tronc, la tête baissée, murmurant à mi-voix quelque ballade populaire. Louis-Antoine caressa machinalement du pouce la reliure de l’ouvrage posé sur ses genoux et qu’il n’avait pas ouvert.

« Je ne sais pas. Jolie, je suppose.

\- Eh bien, quelle passion ! Et c’est pour elle que tu t’es retrouvé enterré dans ce trou ?

\- Où que j’aie été enterré, qu’est-ce que cela peut bien lui faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les femmes, elles aiment bien les grands gestes. Ou peut-être est-ce nous qui aimons bien les faire.

_…Nous étions vingt ou trente brigands dans une bande…_

\- Elle ne sait pas où je suis. Ma mère ne laisserait jamais cela s’ébruiter, peu importe à quel point il lui plait de collecter les sympathies.

\- Pour qui, alors ?

\- Pour personne. Pour moi.

\- Selon mon expérience, il y a toujours dans ces affaires un qui punit et l’autre qui est puni. Si tu n’es pas victime, la punis-tu elle, ou toi-même ?

\- Et vous, qui vous as puni, et a par-là même cru bon de me punir au passage ? »

_… La première volerie que je fis dans ma vie…_

Marc renifla, un rien embarrassé.

« C’est mon bon ami, un noble de par chez-moi. Nous nous sommes disputés.

\- Et pour cela, il vous a fait enfermer ?

\- C’était une grosse dispute. Et puis, la Sainte-Colombe, c’est un palais. C’est lui qui paie, sinon j’aurais dû aller au Bicêtre.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Je l’ai mordu.

\- Mordu ?!

\- Mordu, oui. A un endroit où cela fait assez mal. »

_… Ils m’ont jugé à pendre, à pendre et étrangler…_

Louis-Antoine tenta de contenir son rire, et n’y parvint qu’à moitié. Lorsqu’il se tourna vers son compère, celui-ci l’observait avec dans les yeux une tendresse espiègle.

« Ces disputes sont-elles… fréquentes ?

\- Assez, oui. Je collectionne les noms d’apôtres. J’ai tous les évangélistes, sauf Matthieu. Impossible de me faire écrouer un mardi. Bah, j’aurai ma chance. Mon ami pardonne aussi vite qu’il condamne, lorsque je lui manque trop.

\- On dit que l’amour à la manière italienne est le vice des aristocrates.

\- Pah. Si c’est un vice, c’est le mieux partagé au monde. Moi, mon père était couvreur. »

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche une petite pipe en bois grossier qu’il fourra d’une matière brune, puis agita en direction du surveillant qui arpentait la cour. Louis-Antoine resta silencieux tandis que le maton palpait son veston à la recherche d’une allumette et d’un morceau d’amadou. Aussitôt que le petit tuyau d’herbes se fut enflammé, une odeur poisseuse de terre brûlée emplit l’air. Après un signe de tête reconnaissant au garde-chiourme qui s’éloigna, et quelques bouffées satisfaites, Marc lui tendit l’objet. Il secoua la main en signe de refus.

« Tu l’aimais ? Thérèse ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous donne à penser que je ne l’aime plus ? »

_… Debout sur la potence, je regardais la France…_

« Je ne te crois pas homme à aimer en vain. Tu es trop fier pour ça. Alors ?

\- …J’aimais qui j’étais avec elle. J’aimais de pouvoir un jour aimer. Avant cela, j’en n’en étais pas sûr.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Ne pensez-vous point que la moitié de ceux qui prêchent l’amour comme vertu suprême confondent celui-ci avec le désir charnel, et l’autre moitié avec quelque tendresse domestique ? L’amour, l’amour véritable, n’est-il point sans limites, sans frontières, de sorte qu’on peut se donner à l’objet de notre amour entièrement, sans pour autant rien perdre de soi-même, en étant au contraire grandi, au point que tout le reste devient superflu, et que l’on peut vivre uniquement de cet amour ? »

Marc se gratta le crâne, ce qu’il faisait souvent depuis que ses cheveux avaient commencé à repousser et le démangeaient régulièrement.

« Je ne sais pas s’il est un être qui pourrait survivre à l’amour dont tu parles. L’amour use, et être aimé encore plus. Il faudrait un être bien grand pour recevoir un tel amour sans s’y noyer.

\- Ha. Qu’en savez-vous donc ? L’amour que vous prêchez ne semble bon qu’à vous blesser.

\- N’est-ce pas un moindre mal, tant qu’il ne blesse que moi, plutôt qu’un autre ? Plutôt que celui que j’aime ?

\- Insinuez-vous que j’aie blessé Thérèse ?

\- Pas du tout, je voulais dire juste… Eh, attends ! »

Une brise balaya la cour tandis que Louis-Antoine gagnait le porche à grandes enjambées, poursuivi par les appels désemparés de Marc et son odeur de tabac. Plus loin, à l’écart, Henri Labouret continuait sa ronde infinie autour de l’arbre, perdu dans un monde qui n’était qu’à lui.

_… Compagnons de misère, allez dire à ma mère, qu’elle ne m’reverra plus, j’suis un enfant, vous m’entendez… Qu’elle ne m’reverra plus, j’suis un enfant perdu…_

***

Il rêvait. Il savait qu’il rêvait, car le château de Coucy, au loin, n’était plus en ruines, mais de toute splendeur, des pierres reluisantes comme il n’en avait jamais vues, le donjon encore haut et ne portant aucune trace de fracture. Il aurait pu s’éveiller, conscient qu’il était d’être endormi, mais il se décida à marcher en direction du château, et aussitôt qu’il en conçut le projet, il se trouva à l’intérieur, sur le chemin de ronde, au pied de la tour immense qui le surplombait. Plus surprenant encore, le champ désert en contrebas où il s’était tenu une seconde auparavant, fourmillait à présent d’êtres indistincts, de bruits de poulies et de roues, une mer de noir et de gris mouchetée çà et là de quelques couleurs vives. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer les tentes, les étendards et les hommes de métal qui arpentaient le pré. Il savait, bien qu’il n’eut su dire comment, savait au plus intime de son être que c’étaient là les troupes de Jean de Bourgogne, et derrière lui le terrible Henri V d’Angleterre, venues assiéger Coucy, et qu’il revenait à lui, et à lui seul, de défendre la forteresse. Courant le long du rempart, consultant des aides sorties de nulle part, il cherchait à s’assurer du niveau d’approvisionnement de la place forte, un rapport qu’il avait lui-même demandé il y a longtemps, bien qu’il sache en même temps n’être là que depuis quelques secondes. Ce rapport, personne ne savait où il se trouvait, et il demandait encore et encore qu’on lui apporte, et pendant ce temps il entendait l’armée bruisser derrières les murs. Ce soldat-ci recommandait une sortie, cet autre un appel à l’aide aux Armagnacs – et comment le courrier sortirait-il ? – et Louis-Antoine demandait, encore et toujours, qu’on lui donne le niveau des vivres. Finalement, sentant la colère et la panique l’envahir, il descendit toujours plus bas, le long de ces remparts infinis qui brusquement se transformaient en escalier étroit, puis en échelle, dans les caves du château. Allumant une torche, il balaya la grande salle voûtée du regard ; partout, étalés au sol, des sacs de blé éventrés dans lesquels des rats grouillants et noirs se repaissaient.

***

Le froid précoce de 1786 qui était tombé sur la capitale dès la fin du mois d’octobre n’avait pas tardé à rattraper les provisions et les maigres récoltes de l’été, et les difficultés d’approvisionnement dès début décembre devinrent impossibles à ignorer. Paris avait faim, et comme toujours lorsque Paris avait faim, Paris grondait. Au faubourg Saint-Antoine, où l’émeute n’était jamais loin, les fracas de la journée ne cédaient qu’aux esclandres de la nuit, et bientôt il ne se passa pas un jour sans que les tambours de gardes-françaises résonnent dans quelque coin du faubourg. A la Sainte-Colombe, si les échos de tels troubles ne passaient point les murs épais, il n’en était pas de même de leur cause. Au pain et au lait du matin se substitua rapidement le même bouillon de fanes qui tenait déjà lieu de souper. Le dimanche, les pensionnaires avaient droit à une orange, que dame Marie apportait elle-même dans de larges paniers d’osier, flanquée des deux plus imposants gardes-chiourmes de la place. Elle passait autour des tables, vénérable et affable sous son front ridé et sa petite voilette épinglée à son bonnet, qu’apparemment elle ne quittait jamais. Elle s’arrêtait devant chaque pensionnaire, sélectionnait une orange du panier et la lui tendait avec un sourire bonhomme ; le récipiendaire avait toutefois intérêt à recevoir le présent de telle façon que sa main impure n’effleure pas celle de la vieille patronnesse. _« De la part du bon Dieu, il vous aime comme ses enfants »_ , disait-elle à chaque fois, avec pour écho le _« merci, dame Marie »_ que même les plus absents des pensionnaires avaient appris à marmonner. Louis-Antoine n’avait néanmoins pas réussi à résister à une telle opportunité, et lorsque son tour vint, la première fois, répondit, la regardant droit dans les yeux : _« merci au bon Dieu, alors »_. Dame Marie avait à peine froncé ce qui lui restait de sourcils, mais depuis ce jour, les oranges qu’elle sélectionnait pour Louis-Antoine chaque dimanche avaient une tendance notable à se révéler soit point assez mûres, soit un peu trop.

Avec le froid vinrent aussi, plus discrètement mais aussi peut-être plus sournoisement, l’oisiveté et l’ennui. Puisqu’il n’était plus possible de fréquenter la cour, le plus souvent recouverte d’une couche de neige épaisse, les pensionnaires passaient la majorité de leur temps seuls dans leur chambre ; et tandis que le règlement semblait s’assouplir quelque peu de lui-même pendant les mois d’hiver, leur permettant de circuler relativement librement dans les couloirs et même de se visiter mutuellement quelques heures par jour en lieu et place de promenade, bientôt les conséquences de l’enfermement et de la promiscuité commencèrent à se faire sentir. Chez les délinquants et les débauchés, cela se traduisit par un pullulement de cercles de jeux illégaux où certains perdaient jusqu’à leur chemise, ce qui entraîna naturellement une recrudescence des vols et des violences entre pensionnaires. Chez les aliénés, lorsqu’ils ne faisaient pas office de proie facile pour les premiers, l’absence de distraction et l’atmosphère acide en ces mois propices à l’individualisme rugueux aggravaient généralement leur mal, et bientôt les clochettes accrochées à chaque bout de couloir que Louis-Antoine avait remarquées à son arrivée mais dont il n’avait pas saisi l’utilité, se mirent à résonner au moins une fois par semaine, lorsqu’un garde ou même un pensionnaire se précipitait sur l’une d’elles pour alerter d’une crise de démence ou d’une tentative de suicide.

Mauvaise nourriture, températures glaciales et air vicié firent bientôt leur œuvre. Plusieurs pensionnaires tombèrent malades, et une partie de la salle à manger commune dut être convertie en extension de l’infirmerie, plusieurs larges draps blancs tendus au milieu de la salle depuis les poutres du plafond pour séparer les pensionnaires sains des souffrants. De constitution excellente, Louis-Antoine passa à travers l'épidémie. Néanmoins, il recevait trois fois par jour un rappel du danger invisible et tout proche, lorsqu’à quelques pas des tablées silencieuses si ce n’était le bruit des cuillères sur les bols, derrière le rideau précaire, bruissaient les gémissements des malades sur leurs paillasses de fortune.

Ce fut l’un de ces soirs que Jalabert, l’un des joueurs les plus effrénés de la pension, qui tenait un cercle de dés dans sa chambre qu’on disait si truqué que les dés auraient autant pu n’avoir qu’une face, fut envoyé à la geôle. Les cellules n’étaient jamais appelées autrement que « chambres » par la dame de Sainte-Colombe et les gardiens, et leurs occupants n’étaient jamais que des pensionnaires, plutôt que des détenus. Il y avait, toutefois, une geôle dans la maison qui s’appelait par son nom, une espèce de trou situé sous l’escalier qui menait aux caves, dont Louis-Antoine n’avait jamais vu l’intérieur mais dont les anciens de la maison ne parlaient jamais sans crainte et révérence, comme de l’oubliette d’une citadelle médiévale. Comme toute bonne menace, la geôle était utilisée avec parcimonie, et Louis-Antoine n’avait guère vu quiconque depuis son arrivée y être conduit.

Cela changea au milieu de ce repas, l’avant-veille de la Noël. Louis-Antoine était assis à sa place habituelle à la table à l’extrême gauche de la salle, entre Marc qui a dégoté il ne savait où une branche de houx qu’il lui avait promptement offerte pour sa chambre, et Labouret, qui lorsqu’on prenait la peine de lui adresser la parole, se révélait comme la plupart des autres aliénés de Sainte-Colombe un homme aimable et discret. Le râle de quelque malade de l’autre côté du rideau rythmait le repas silencieux. Parce qu’il tournait le dos aux autres tables de la salle, Louis-Antoine ne vit pas comment l’incident avait commencé. Il sut seulement que celui-ci avait lieu lorsqu’un bruit de brisure, assourdissant dans ce temple muet, se fit entendre derrière lui. A l’autre bout de la salle le bol de soupe placé devant Jalabert n’était plus qu’éclats de terre cuite sur le sol. Ce dernier se baissa promptement pour ramasser un morceau large et tranchant, et bondit sur son voisin de table. La chose se passa si vite que mêmes les gardiens chevronnés restèrent interdits l’espace d’une seconde avant de réagir. Celui d’entre eux qui était le plus proche retint le bras de Jalabert alors même que la pointe de son arme improvisée allait atteindre l’œil droit de sa cible. Le garde traîna Jalabert qui se débattait comme un beau diable en arrière, tandis que les deux autres gardes de la salle les rejoignaient. A eux trois, ils plaquèrent Jalabert au sol, sur le ventre, tout en lui intimant de se calmer. Des insultes crues leur répondirent.

« Mon gars, tu arrêtes tout de suite ou on t’envoie à la geôle ! aboya un des gardes, perdant visiblement patience.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Chien !

\- Allez ça suffit, on le boucle celui-là », fit l’un des matons à l’adresse des deux autres.

Ils l’empoignèrent, un sous chaque épaule, pour le relever et commencèrent à le traîner en direction de la porte en bois qui menait à l’escalier. Jalabert hurlait, ses pieds s’agitant vainement pour tenter de retenir le sol derrière lui. Pendant que le troisième garde cherchait la bonne clé, Jalabert redressa sa tête blonde, les yeux enflammés, un peu de crachat coulant au coin des lèvres, et défia la salle du regard :

« Et vous autres, oui vous tous, assis comme ça, vous êtes plus chiens que tous les autres ! Assis là comme des p… , à attendre de vous faire tringler, vous croyez qu’ils ne viendront pas pour vous ? Et vous regardez ! Vous n’êtes bons qu’à ça, regarder ! Ah, je rirai bien quand ils viendront pour vous ! Je rirai bien ! Bande de p… ! »

La porte s’ouvrit, et Jalabert, toujours beuglant et échevelé, fut traîné de l’autre côté, puis la porte claqua.

Un silence de mort flotta un instant dans la salle. L’un après l’autre, les pensionnaires surmontèrent leur hésitation, et les cuillères se remirent peu à peu à tinter sur les bols. Louis-Antoine allait faire de même, lorsque quelque chose, il ne comprit pas immédiatement quoi, attira son attention. Le râle de l’autre côté du drap, régulier depuis qu’ils s’étaient assis, avait disparu. De ce côté de la salle, ce n’était que silence. Puis, il y eut comme un souffle, une toux, quelque chose qui écorchait la gorge qui tentait de l’en extraire. Puis, un bruit gras et liquide, comme une éclaboussure. Puis, plus rien. Louis-Antoine jeta un coup d’œil à ses deux voisins de table, qui semblaient n’avoir rien remarqué, puis tout autour de la salle ; il réalisa qu’aucun gardien ne s’y trouvait, tous trois étant occupés avec Jalabert. Lâchant sa cuillère, il tendit le cou pour fixer le drap, intensément, ne sachant trop ce qu’il espérait voir ou entendre. Une très légère brise venue d’il ne savait où faisait flotter le tissu grossier. Après encore un instant d’hésitation, Louis-Antoine entreprit d’enjamber le banc. Une main à sa gauche l’attrapa au poignet. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Marc qui l’observait d’un air inquiet.

« Antoine » murmura ce dernier en secouant la tête.

Louis-Antoine, d’un mouvement sec, se dégagea, termina de se mettre debout, et se mit à marcher en direction du drap. A pas lents, ayant vaguement conscience de Marc qui appelait son nom à voix basse, puis des paires d’yeux qui unes à unes se posaient sur lui, il traversa la salle, comme hypnotisé par la toile blanche. Arrivé devant elle, il se baissa, tout en soulevant d’un bras le drap pour passer au-dessous. Il n’y avait ni garde ni infirmier de ce côté, seulement une dizaine de paillasses espacées les unes des autres de quelques pieds, la plupart occupées par un pensionnaire tremblant de fièvre ou plongé dans un sommeil pénible. A l’angle droit de cet espace, une de ces paillasses accueillait un corps tout en angles, immobile, dont il ne parvenait à distinguer les traits. Il s’approcha, sa respiration s’accélérant. Lorsqu’il ne fut qu’à quelques pieds, il aperçut les traînées rouges qui partaient du lit pour glisser, de goutte en goutte, vers ses pieds. Sur le visage du malade, ses vêtements, ses draps, et tout autour, tout n’était qu’une tâche rouge et poisseuse qui s’étalait en corolle autour de sa bouche, trou béant d’où perlait la même matière pourpre.

Manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, Louis-Antoine se retourna brusquement, repassa sous le rideau puis, sans même un regard pour les tablées stupéfaites, courut vers la porte en bois. Celle-ci n’était pas verrouillée – les gardes avaient dû oublier lors de leur passage. Il dévala l’escalier assombri jusqu’à tomber littéralement nez-à-nez avec l’un des matons qui remontait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi…

\- L’un des malades, dans la grande salle, coupa-t-il sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il a besoin d’aide, il a craché du sang, il ne bouge plus. »

Le maton l’observa une seconde, puis, devant le juger sincère, désigna le bas de l’escalier de la tête : 

« Va dire ça aux deux autres. Je vais aller m’en occuper. »

Louis-Antoine hocha la tête dans le vide tandis que le garde grimpait rapidement les marches, son pas s’éloignant dans l’obscurité. Sans même y penser, son esprit désespérément vide, il se mit à remonter au lieu de descendre, sans s’arrêter au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la grande salle, poursuivant son ascension jusqu’au troisième étage où il avait sa chambre, les yeux brumeux, la bouche entrouverte, tel un automate. Il pénétra dans sa cellule, autour de laquelle il jeta un regard perdu. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains, il s’aperçut qu’il tremblait. Sa respiration cognait fort dans ses oreilles, au point qu’un sourd bourdonnement résonnait tout autour de lui, lui faisant perdre ses repères. Un bruit du côté de la porte, néanmoins, perça ce voile invisible. Sur le pallier, Marc le dévisageait d’un air inquiet.

« Antoine, dit-il après avoir avalé sa salive, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »

Le regard de l’autre vers son visage était si troublé qu’il y porta la main. Sa joue était humide.

« Antoine…

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. »

Marc le contempla encore quelques instants, mais ne dit plus rien. Finalement, hochant la tête, avec un air de compassion infinie sur son visage, il fit quelques pas en avant, en vint enserrer ses épaules de ses bras et l’étreint de toutes ses forces. Louis-Antoine eut conscience d’entendre ses propres sanglots, mais ne sut plus rien d’autre alors qu’il laissait ses yeux se fermer sa tête tomber doucement sur l’épaule de l’autre homme.

« C’est l’hiver, murmurait ce dernier. C’est juste l’hiver, répétait-t-il tout en caressant les boucles brunes. Ça passera. »

***

_Mon très cher frère,_

_Je t’écris pour te conter une histoire curieuse qui s’est produite chez nos voisins, les Thorin. Sans doute n’apparaîtra-t-elle pas ainsi au premier abord, mais je suis sûre que tu parviendras, et toi seul, à en déceler tout l’intérêt._   
_Ainsi que tu le sais, Emmanuel Thorin a acquis l’été dernier une brebis dont le sieur Gellé avait décidé de se départir, et ce malgré l’intérêt prononcé que tu avais manifesté pour ce bien. Tout le village sait que la pauvre créature n’étoit point heureuse chez les Thorin, même si tu seras soulagé d’apprendre que le sieur Thorin la traite bien. Toujours est-il qu’il y a deux nuits, Victoire et moi fûmes alertées par des cris dans une maison voisine, et descendues pour voir ce qui se passait, nous croisâmes Michelle Vrenant, qui comme tu le sais s’y connait en choses de médecine. Elle nous demanda de venir avec elle, car elle manquait de mains, la servante des Thorin s’étant trouvée mal à la vue du sang. Nous entrâmes dans l’enclos pour y trouver la brebis dont je parlais en grande souffrance. La pauvre créature, sans que personne ne s’en soit rendu compte car elle le cachait bien sous sa toison, étoit grosse de quelques mois. Quelque faux mouvement ou mauvaise digestion avait dû provoquer la mise à bas précoce, et elle saignait abondamment. Il n’y avait point de doute, nous disait la femme Vrenant, que l’agnelet étoit perdu, mais il fallait absolument mettre à bas le corps afin qu’il n’empoisonne point la mère. Nous assistâmes aussi bien que nous le pûmes, néanmoins nous passâmes une partie de la nuit sans savoir si la pauvre créature survivrait, car elle continuait à saigner. Le médecin des Feuillants étoit justement parti pour Laon la veille pour une conférence et se fût été bien trop long de le faire venir, donc ce n’étoit que nous deux et la femme Vrenant. Finalement, on parvint à extraire l’agnelet et à panser suffisamment la brebis pour qu’elle puisse survivre à la nuit. Elle avait cependant encore bien mal et ne cessait de gémir. Ce fut alors que Thorin entra dans l’enclos à son tour – il s’étoit tenu à l’écart de l’événement, comme il est de coutume pour les hommes de le faire, mais s’inquiétait du temps que l’on prenait. Dès qu’il entra, la femme Thorin qui, j’ai oublié de le dire, se trouvait avec nous tout ce temps, et bien qu’elle fut bien faible car elle avait elle aussi passé la nuit éveillée, se releva immédiatement et hurla à son époux de sortir tout de suite, refusant qu’il s’approche de la mère. Thorin le fit malgré tout, et sa femme, comme devenue folle, lui cracha au visage, le griffa de ses mains affaiblies, lui ordonna encore de sortir en lui criant que ce qui se passait ici ne le concernait pas, que ce n’était point à lui que la brebis devait son engrossement, qu’elle était déjà grosse lorsqu’il l’avait acquise, et que ce n’était point lui qui aurait dû se trouver là. Thorin, qui comme tu le sais est d’une nature placide quoique vindicative, n’insista point et se retira immédiatement. La femme Thorin se mit à pleurer, et elle pleura le reste de la nuit en serrant le corps sans vie de l’agnelet – il étoit si petit. La femme Vrenant nous quitta à l’aube en nous instruisant de bien rester auprès de la mère pour surveiller que les saignements se soient bien arrêtés. J’envoyai Victoire, qui tombait de sommeil, se coucher, et je restai seule avec la femme Thorin, qui ne dit plus un mot jusqu’à ce que je la quitte hier dans l’après-midi. A ce moment, elle me demanda s’il était possible de mettre en terre le corps sur notre propriété, dans un coin de prairie, car, disait-elle, elle ne pourrait point supporter qu’il soit enterré sur la propriété des Thorin, où il lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs pénibles de cette nuit. Je lui dis que je devais en parler à maman, même si je savais qu’elle refuserait. Mais elle insista si bien que j’acceptai de me charger du corps. Celui-ci n’avait point reçu de sacrements, puisque cela eût été absurde pour un animal, je ne voyais donc point d’obstacle à ce qu’il soit enterré en sol non consacré. Je demandai discrètement à Simon, notre métayer, qui t’a toujours bien aimé comme un fils, si tu t’en souviens, de m’aider à creuser un trou là où se fût le plus simple et le plus discret. Il me conseilla de creuser quelque part sous la charmille, et c’est ce que nous fîmes – je te montrerai l’endroit quand tu rentreras si cela t’intéresse. La mère se remet, je suis encore allée la visiter aujourd’hui. Elle reste néanmoins bien triste et refuse de manger. Cependant la femme Vrenant, qui est passée tout à l’heure, s’inquiète qu’avec tout le sang qu’elle a perdu, la brebis ne puisse plus désormais mettre bas sans risquer sa vie, mais il n’y a là aucune certitude. La dernière fois que j’ai vu la femme Thorin, elle m’a confié que la femme Vrenant lui avait dit que le petit était une agnelle, et qu’elle aurait aimé lui donner un nom avant de l’enterrer. Je lui dis qu’elle pouvait toujours lui donner un nom maintenant, elle me répondit qu’elle aurait aimé avoir ton avis sur cette question, car tu étais toujours si doué pour trouver des noms originaux. Je lui dis qu’elle n’avait qu’à choisir l’un de ceux-là. Elle décida du nom que tu avais trouvé pour une princesse des forêts que vous aviez inventée quand vous jouiez, enfants. Elle l’écrivit sur un papier qu’elle me fit promettre de glisser à l’endroit où l’agnelle avait été enterrée. Je ne sais point si tu te rappelles encore du nom en question._

_Je me devais de te raconter cette histoire qui, tu en conviendras, est bien étrange. J’espère que tu trouveras quelque consolation à l’entendre de ma bouche, car maman aurait sans doute refusé que je t’en informe, considérant que tu devais te concentrer sur ta pénitence et non sur des histoires insignifiantes. Je t’embrasse, mon très cher frère, et espère te voir bientôt._

_Louise._

***

« Tu écris ? »

Allongé sur sa paillasse, lové dans les bras de Marc, dont le souffle régulier sur sa nuque le berçait peu à peu vers le sommeil, Louis-Antoine ouvrit les yeux et tordit le cou pour croiser le regard de l’autre, fixé sur les papiers en désordre sur l’écritoire.

« Un peu. Ce n’est pas très bon.

\- C’est bien quand même. Engendrer, même des mots, c’est toujours un peu de vie.

\- Tu écris aussi ?

\- Je ne lis pas très bien. Je dessine, un peu. Mais je n’ai plus le droit d’avoir une plume, ici.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Une hésitation, puis Marc décroisa leurs doigts pour porter son poignet devant le regard de Louis-Antoine, avec un encouragement muet. Lentement, Louis-Antoine passa un doigt à l’intérieur de la manche et la fit remonter sur le poignet du jeune homme. Il ne put réprimer un frisson lorsque, sous le lin, sur la peau burinée par le soleil du Sud, parcourue de veines vertes, il vit s’aligner, profondes et impitoyablement parallèles, les cicatrices qui semblaient remonter jusqu’au coude.

« Un dément. Tu es un dément aussi. Comme eux.

\- Mieux vaudrait que je sois un criminel ? » répondit Marc avec un brin d’ironie.

Louis-Antoine resta immobile quelques instants, puis secoua la tête. Du bout de l’index, il se mit à tracer l’une après l’autre la ligne de chaque coupure.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il sentit Marc hausser les épaules dans son dos.

« Peut-être pour ne pas faire pire. »

La main de Louis-Antoine remonta, jusqu’à venir de nouveau entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Est-ce que cela fait mal ?

\- Non. Ça fait du bien. Je suis heureux.

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Peut-être que ton bonheur est plus difficile à gagner. Certains ne savent être heureux seuls.

\- Je me serais accommodé d’un bonheur ordinaire. Une épouse, une ferme, des enfants pour mon cœur.

\- Peut-être est-ce que tu es nécessaire au bonheur de quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un d’extraordinaire. Tu devrais dormir maintenant. Si on nous trouve ainsi, je vais encore perdre mes cheveux. Et pour les tiens… ce serait un crime. »

Louis-Antoine s’ajusta plus confortablement contre le torse de l’autre homme, leurs doigts entrelacés retombant sur le drap devant lui.

« Tu as été bon pour moi depuis mon arrivée. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je serais bon pour tout le monde si je le pouvais.

\- Pourquoi moi, alors ?

\- Peut-être ai-je pensé qu’un jour, tu serais bon pour moi. Et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Et puis dès que je t’ai vu, j’ai eu envie que tu m’embrasses.

\- …Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas embrassé, alors ?

\- Embrasser quelqu’un, c’est facile. Faire que quelqu’un veuille t’embrasser, ça, ça veut dire quelque chose. Repose-toi maintenant. Je resterai jusqu’à ce que tu t’endormes. »

De sa main libre, Marc rassembla ses boucles pour dégager sa nuque et se positionna de manière à ce que son souffle la caresse doucement. Louis-Antoine sentit ses paupières se fermer.

Lorsqu’il fut réveillé par la cloche du souper, il était seul dans la chambre ; et pendant un instant, il ne sut pas s’il en était déçu.

***

Les bruissements de la nouvelle année n’atteignirent la Sainte-Colombe que comme à travers un miroir, par des colis un peu plus imposants que d’habitude, par les chants un peu plus enthousiastes des gardes-chiourmes, par l’odeur des marrons chauds que nulle muraille ne pouvait stopper. Marc, que ses racines montagnardes rendaient plus résistant au froid glacial, sortait fréquemment dans la cour enneigée vêtu de son seul veston pour le plaisir simple de respirer l’air empli des saveurs hivernales. A la table du repas, ce n’était guère toujours que potées de fanes et de racine, mais en guise de cadeau de Noël à ses pensionnaires, dame Marie fit l’acquisition d’une poignée de noix de muscade de l’île de France, dont l’arôme délicat vint relever la soupe. Cela dura cinq jours avant que les réserves fussent épuisées.

Un matin de janvier, alors qu’il travaillait à ses écrits sous la faible lumière du carreau obscurci de buée, Louis-Antoine fut dérangé par Labouret, qui émergea de la chambre voisine pour lui offrir de partager du chocolat qu’il avait reçu de son épouse pour le nouvel an. Louis-Antoine refusa pour la forme, avant d’accepter gracieusement sous l’insistance de Labouret que le bien lui serait de toute façon dérobé s’il le conservait trop longtemps. En échange d’une tasse du précieux breuvage, un maton accepta de descendre aux cuisines pour y dénicher un peu de lait et le mettre à chauffer. Son retour fut annoncé par l’odeur délicieuse qui emplit le corridor et attira immédiatement hors de leurs chambres les autres pensionnaires, qui furent aussitôt sèchement renvoyés dans leurs quartiers par le garde peu amène. Cependant, alors même que les trois hommes prenaient place comme ils le pouvaient dans la petite cellule de Labouret, les bruits continus de va-et-vient dans le couloir donnèrent quelque crédit à la peur de celui-ci qu’un tel cadeau ne puisse rester longtemps intouché.

La chambre de Labouret était plus fournie que la sienne, dotée d’un tapis de sol, d’un siège additionnel et d’un nécessaire de toilette ne se résumant pas à un bac d’eau et quelques pommades, commodités dont madame de Saint-Just avait apparemment décidé qu’il pourrait se passer. L’habitacle était empli d’une atmosphère presque domestique, qui entraîna Louis-Antoine à se demander depuis combien de temps Labouret demeurait à la pension. Le maton, un colosse au nom trompeur de Petiot, qui se vantait d’être un ancien jeune savoyard qui avait réussi à faire son trou à Paris dès que sa carrure s’était révélée, s’enfonça dans l’une des chaises avec un soupir de contentement.

« Ça va encore cogner, cette année. La convocation de l’Assemblée des notables, ça veut dire nouveaux impôts, et nouveaux impôts ça veut dire tintin pour nous. Heureusement que les maisons de force ne connaissent pas la crise. »

Louis-Antoine fronça les sourcils, questionnant la bienséance de cette remarque compte tenu de la compagnie du maton. Labouret en revanche ne se troubla pas outre mesure.

« Il faut que je sorte d’ici vite. Ma femme, elle est seule avec nos enfants. Ce n’est pas correct pour une femme, d’avoir à faire face seule. Non, pas correct. »

« D’après ce qu’il se raconte, sa matrone est mieux mise avec lui ici que dehors, glissa Petiot à Louis-Antoine lorsque Labouret s’éloigna de quelques pas pour remplir sa tasse. Trois fois il a essayé de passer par une fenêtre, le bougre. Et quand il ne cherche pas à crever, il dépense. M’est d’avis qu’elle est pas pressée de le revoir, la Labouret.

\- J’ai entendu dire que la De la Motte s’était évadée de la Salpêtrière, dit Labouret, trop fort pour l’étroite chambre.

\- Ce fut vite fait, maugréa Petiot. Avec l’aide de l’Autrichienne, sans nul doute.

\- C’est vrai, demanda Labouret, qu’ils lui ont marqué le sein le jour de la flétrissure ?

\- C’est ce que j’ai entendu. C’est qu’elle s’est trop débattue, la bougresse.

\- On ne peut guère le lui reprocher, murmura Louis-Antoine, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre.

\- Non, sans doute pas, admit Petiot.

\- Moi, j’étais au procès, se gargarisa Labouret.

\- Ouais ! Sanglé à un lit, plutôt.

\- J’y étais, insista Labouret.

\- Comment était-ce ? demanda Louis-Antoine avec un regain d’intérêt, ses yeux se fixant finalement sur son hôte.

\- Bruyant. Il se passait toujours quelque chose, c’était comme à la comédie. Quand ils ont amené le sorcier, je le jure devant dieu, la salle entière a frissonné. Il regardait fixement le Parlement, sans jamais cligner des yeux. Ça a duré des heures. Il y avait l’un des juges, il n’arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui, de dire que s’il était si grand mage que ça, il aurait su que cette histoire allait l’entraîner sur l’échafaud. Quand il a dit ça, l’autre a semblé comme frappé par la foudre, il l’a regardé droit dans les yeux et il a dit : « Toi, l’échafaud t’emportera avant moi ». Et le lendemain, ce juge-là était absent, et il s’est murmuré qu’il avait reçu un sac de sable tombé d’un échafaudage sur la tête en rentrant chez lui la veille et avait eu la nuque brisée. Ils ont dit que c’était faux, bien sûr. Mais on sait. Le peuple sait.

\- Et la De la Motte ?

\- Tudieu, une lionne. Et la reine m’a dit de faire ça, et le cardinal m’a ordonné ça, elle ne voulait rien admettre de rien. Son avocat ne faisait rien pour elle, et personne n’écoutait.

\- La vérité n’a besoin que du silence pour se faire entendre, murmura Louis-Antoine. Dans la parole, elle se perd en enluminures. Elle aurait dû se taire.

\- Elle ne se taira certainement pas maintenant, remarqua Petiot. Il parait qu’elle est en Angleterre, pour faire publier ses mémoires.

\- Distractions, siffla Louis-Antoine. Nous chassons le spectre d’une turpitude quand il s’en commet une semblable par heure à Versailles. C’est la tête du serpent qu’il faut écraser, point sa queue.

\- Quelle fougue ! Ce sont des discours de ce genre que je te vois écrire tous les jours par le judas ?

\- Vous m’observez ?

\- J’observe tout le monde, dit Petiot en haussant les épaules.

\- …Excusez-moi. »

Louis-Antoine posa hâtivement sa tasse à demi-pleine sur l’écritoire, et sortit en silence. Labouret et Petiot restèrent un moment interdits, à contempler la chaise vide.

« … Un bien étrange gaillard, remarqua Petiot.

\- Jeune, commenta Labouret. Ils vivent entre deux mondes, le nôtre et le leur. Je l’aime bien.

\- Quand même, celui-là est plus étrange que les autres. Les jeunes comme ça, laisse-moi te dire, ils finissent soit célèbres, soit sur l’échafaud, soit les deux.

\- Je l’aime bien quand même » fit Labouret, avant de vider d’un coup sa tasse.

***

La vision désormais fréquente de Marc faisant irruption dans sa chambre après le déjeuner ne suffit pas à le faire lever les yeux de son écritoire. Alors que l’autre ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour exprimer les raisons de son intrusion, Louis-Antoine se contenta de son geste habituel de la main gauche en direction de la porte. Marc resta un moment la bouche ouverte avant d’obtempérer ; ressortissant dans le couloir et refermant derrière lui, il frappa trois coups sonores, attendit le « entrez » de Louis-Antoine avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans la chambre.

« Un jour, tu vas faire le coup à un maton par erreur, et alors là, je n’aimerais pas être à ta place.

\- Un peu de politesse ne leur ferait pas de mal », soupira Louis-Antoine, se tournant enfin en direction de l’autre, sans toutefois se lever de sa chaise. 

Au lieu de s’affaler sur le lit pour se lancer dans quelque bavardage, comme il en avait l’habitude, Marc était resté debout. Cela intrigua Louis-Antoine, qui examina plus avant la tenue du jeune homme, son regard s’arrêtant sur une feuille de papier à sa main. Il leva un sourcil.

« Te fallait-il quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Ah. Oui. En fait… »

Marc se gratta la tête, avant d’agiter la page qu’il tenait.

« J’ai reçu ça. C’est de mon ami, j’ai reconnu la signature.

\- Et bien, c’est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Peut-être t’a-t-il pardonné.

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais c’est étrange. La Marie ouvre le courrier des pensionnaires, du coup il ne m’écrit pas, d’habitude. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourrais me la lire ?

\- Tes affaires privées…

\- Vu la situation, seront connues soit de toi, soit d’un autre. Je préfère que ce soit toi. Alors, tu veux bien ? »

Marc lui tendait le papier à bout de bras, avec une telle expression d’anxiété au fond des yeux que Louis-Antoine n’eut pas le cœur de refuser. Tournant sa chaise vers l’intérieur de la pièce pour faire face à l’autre homme qui s’était mis à faire les cent pas de long en large, ce qui, étant donné les dimensions de la chambre, ne lui prenait que quelques enjambées à chaque fois, Louis-Antoine plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l’élégante écriture :

_« Mon cher E… »_

Il s’interrompit immédiatement, glissant un regard en-dessous à son invité. Celui-ci se contenta de lever les paumes devant lui :

« Tu n’avais qu’à demander. Trois mois. Trois mois qu’on se connait.

_\- Mon cher E, reprit-il en ignorant la remarque, tu seras sans doute surpris du ton de cette lettre, t’attendant à quelque sérénade de soupirant enamouré de la variété de celles que tu as dressé notre père à t’écrire. »_ Il eut un nouveau regard pour Marc, qui avait interrompu sa marche. _« Mais notre père, contrairement à ce que tu es parvenu à faire croire au pauvre homme et peut-être même à toi-même, n’est point un âne brayant que l’on peut agiter pour en faire tomber de l’or jusqu’à ce qu’on l’ait saigné à blanc, lui et toute sa malheureuse famille. Notre nom a déjà suffisamment souffert des années qu’un aventurier aux mœurs perverses, qui a la moitié de notre âge, a passées insinué au sein même de notre domaine ancestral à corrompre un vieillard dans le lit même qu’il partagea avec feu notre malheureuse mère._ Marc, veux-tu vraiment que je…

\- Oui, oui. Lis. S’il te plait.

_\- Ces années sont perdues désormais, ainsi que toute la fortune que tu as pu pousser notre père à dilapider dans le vice. Mais puisqu’enfin, il semble être revenu à la raison et t’a fait chasser suffisamment loin pour nous permettre d’atteindre à nouveau son âme, c’est avec grand plaisir que nous pouvons t’annoncer en son nom que tu n’es plus le bienvenu dans le vicomté, et que tout document en ta faveur que tu aurais pu pousser notre pauvre père à signer sera détruit sitôt que nous le trouverons. Tu trouveras sa signature en bas de cette lettre pour confirmer nos dires. S’il te reste, du fond de ta corruption et de ta démence, quelque mesure de bon sens et de pitié, tu te plieras à cette instruction et demeureras à Paris pour te trouver quelque bourgeois prêt à partager sa bourse et sa couche avec quelqu’un de ta race. Mais si ce n’était point le cas, sache que nous avons pris contact avec Monsieur le Maire de G…, qui est prêt à te faire arrêter si tu devais mettre un pied en ville. Et cette fois, ce ne seront point les chambres coquettes d’un pensionnat qui te seront réservées. Ton séjour à la Sainte-Colombe est payé jusqu’à la fin du mois de février, et la levée d’écrou est ordonnée au premier mars. Dans sa grande bonté, notre père a tenu à ce qu’une bourse te soit transmise par le registre lors de ta remise en liberté. Elle devrait te permettre de survivre au reste de la saison froide. Au-delà, que Dieu te garde, et surtout, qu’il te pardonne tes crimes et accueille en sa maison ton âme viciée. Adieu,_ et c’est signé, _Ambroise, vicomte putatif de R…, et ses deux jeunes frères Raymond et Jean de R…, et leur père, le vicomte de R… »_

Il laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux, les doigts toujours crispés sur les marges du papier, avec un profond soupir. Il observait silencieusement Marc, qui n’avait pas bougé depuis qu’il s’était arrêté, et se tenait raide au milieu de la chambre. Enfin, le jeune homme eut un souffle, à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et le sanglot. Il se remit à marcher, une sorte de sourire sur le visage.

« Il fallait s’y attendre, lança-t-il aigrement dans sa direction. A chaque fois que je tourne le dos, ils tentent quelque chose de ce genre. Ils n’habitent même pas le domaine, ils sont toujours fourrés en Italie. Ils ne reviennent le voir que lorsqu’ils ont vent d’une dispute. Le reste du temps, ils semblent oublier jusqu’à son existence. »

Toujours immobile sur la chaise pourtant inconfortable, Louis-Antoine suivait des yeux les allers-retours frénétiques de l’autre d’un bout à l’autre de la chambre. Marc en fit encore quelques-uns avant de s’arrêter près de la fenêtre pour se tourner à nouveau vers Louis-Antoine, une expression outrée sur le visage.

« Et puis c’est un mensonge, ce qu’ils disent, tu sais, sur l’argent. Je ne l’ai jamais rien poussé à acheter. Tout ce que j’ai dit, c’est que ces investissements dans les emprunts royaux et les compagnies maritimes qu’ils veulent toujours le pousser à faire, c’est loin d’être aussi sûr qu’il n’y parait. Tout le monde en France sait ça, sauf les nobles. J’ai juste dit qu’il devrait en garder un peu de côté, pour lui, pas juste pour ses enfants. Ils ne pensent qu’à ça, l’héritage. Ils sont terrifiés à l’idée qu’il me laisse tout à moi. Mais moi, je lui ai dit cent fois, que je m’en foutais, de l’héritage, que je ne voulais pas être dans son testament. C’est lui qui a insisté. »

Louis-Antoine glissa silencieusement de la chaise au bord du lit avant que Marc entame une autre diagonale, pour s’arrêter à nouveau quelques circuits plus tard :

« Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’ils en ont à foutre, de ce qu’on en fait de son oseille ? C’est à lui. Quand je l’ai rencontré, il n’avait pas diné dehors une seule fois depuis la mort de sa femme. Il pourrissait d’ennui et de solitude dans ce vieux château croulant. Tu sais ce qui les a fait sortir du bois la première fois ? Quand une servante les a informés que leur père faisait refaire les fenêtres du grand salon. Les voilà, les fortunes que je lui ai faites dilapider dans le vice. Dieu nous garde d’un salon où on ne se caille pas au point qu’on ne puisse pas y manger sans que le vin gèle dans les verres. »

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à reprendre une nouvelle fois sa marche, il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et jeta un regard stupéfait à Louis-Antoine.

« Eh bien ? Pas de commentaire acide ? Pas de morsure ? Pas de critique de ma vision rustre et obtuse de l’amour ? »

Cette-fois, Louis-Antoine ne put retenir un rire, collectant un regard offensé de plus.

« Marc, arrête de parler et viens t’allonger. »

Marc le fixa quelques instants, avant de pouffer à son tour. Il secoua la tête.

« Trois mois, et te voici devenu le plus sage de nous deux. Tu parles d’une mauvaise influence. Fais-moi de la place, veux-tu. »

Louis-Antoine se laissa aller en arrière, sa tête atterrissant sur l’oreiller, un bras au-dessus de sa tête sur le cadre, tandis que Marc s’installait contre son flanc, la tête sur sa poitrine, se soulevant doucement à chaque respiration lente et profonde de son ami.

« Il n’est même pas si vieux, marmonna-t-il encore, sa voix étouffée par le torse sur lequel il reposait. Comme si une fois qu’on en avait fini avec les enfants et le mariage, la vie s’arrêtait. Comme si l’on ne pouvait plus jouir, plus rien désirer. C’est faux. Quand on est libre, c’est là que la vie commence.

\- Tais-toi », répéta Louis-Antoine, sans même rouvrir les yeux.

Il n’eut pas de réponse, mais une main vint chercher la sienne, et l’enserra doucement.

***

Ce fut l’absence qui l’éveilla, le froid envahissant ses côtes là où quelques instants plus tôt régnait la chaleur douce et rassurante d’un corps contre le sien. Sa vision encore trouble balaya la chambre baignée de la lumière crue du soleil bas d’hiver, s’attendant à la trouver vide ; il sursauta presque à rebours de distinguer la silhouette de Marc sur la chaise. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos, penché sur l’écritoire, apparemment fort affairé. Le bruissement léger des barbes dans l’air, le crissement si particulier de la pointe sur le papier, manqua de le bercer à nouveau vers la semi-conscience ; quelque chose cependant le retint. Une absence, encore : alors que la main de Marc allait et venait d’un bout à l’autre de la table – Marc employait sa main gauche, nota-t-il distraitement – sans doute de l’encre vers la feuille, puis de la feuille vers l’encre, aucun tintement ne se faisait entendre sur le bord de l’encrier de métal, seulement une sorte de bruit mouillé et mat. Puis la plume repartait, pour glisser à nouveau sur le papier, souvent, trop souvent.

Louis-Antoine bondit hors du lit, parcourut les deux pas qui le séparaient du bureau, et attrapa vivement le poignet tenant la plume, forçant l’autre à se tourner vers lui, dévoilant l’étendue de l’écritoire. Son bras droit reposait étendu, paume vers le ciel, la manche remontée, les coupures s’étendant sur toute la longueur, trois d’entre elles près du pli du coude, encore fraiches et béantes, dégoulinantes de sang que la pointe rougie de la plume avait tiré dans toutes les directions afin de s’en imprégner, pour en faire la ligne délicate d’une chaîne de montagnes baignée dans la lueur du crépuscule qui ornait maintenant la feuille. Louis-Antoine dévisagea le jeune homme, interdit. Il ne se débattait pas, l’observant avec une sorte de curiosité, comme s’il attendait de voir sa réaction.

« … Ne fais pas ça, finit par dire Louis-Antoine, d’un ton plus plat qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

\- Pourquoi ? renvoya Marc en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- C’est ma plume, tu vas l’abîmer », fusa la réponse, sans qu’il eut vraiment conscience de former ces mots.

Il y eut un temps, puis Marc hocha la tête, comme pour signifier qu’il se rangeait à ces raisons. Entraînant doucement la main de Louis-Antoine qui tenait encore prisonnier son poignet au-dessus de la table, il y déposa la plume. Il contempla encore son visage quelques secondes.

« C’est bon, lâche-moi maintenant » finit-il par dire, très bas.

Louis-Antoine obtempéra. La pulpe de son pouce suivit un instant la ligne saillante des os au creux du poignet fin. S’appuyant du plat de la main sur l’écritoire, Marc se mit debout, sans le quitter des yeux, une goutte pourpre roulant le long de son bras droit. Rien d’autre dans la pièce ne bougeait. Louis-Antoine la regarda s’écraser sans bruit sur le pupitre, teintant le papier épais d’un soleil rouge et difforme. L’air s’empesait d’un parfum métallique.

« Marc ?

\- Oui ?

\- Veux-tu toujours que je t’embrasse ?

\- Oui. »

Leurs souffles mêlés, la main de Marc s’envolant dans ses boucles à l’instant où Louis-Antoine prit sa bouche. Son autre main descendant pour le saisir à la taille, le bras dénudé laissant sur la chemise blanche une trace rouge et humide qu’il sentit le long de ses côtes. Louis-Antoine se perdit dans le baiser, dans la chaleur simple qu’il lui semblait retrouver après un long hiver, comme le feu de l’âtre après une marche dans la neige. Avant qu’il puisse s’enfoncer dans sa torpeur, Marc le pressa contre lui et le poussa en arrière, presque violemment, pour les faire basculer ensemble sur le lit – dans l’angle mort du judas, réalisa Louis-Antoine. Leurs visages en face l’un de l’autre sur l’oreiller, front contre front, ils s’observèrent un moment en silence, puis Marc, presque hésitant, leva la main pour tracer du bout du doigt la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« … Que veux-tu ? finit-il par demander d’une voix basse et tendre.

\- Un peu de vie. »

Marc sourit, faisant saillir les pattes d’oie au coin de ses yeux.

« La mienne ? Ou la tienne ?

\- Partageons. »

Marc hocha lentement la tête et ouvrit la main pour appeler la sienne. Louis-Antoine entrelaça leurs doigts, embrassa le dos de la main couleur d’olive, avant de les glisser toutes deux entre leurs hanches avec un soupir.

***

« Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

La fine couverture relevée jusqu’à leurs tailles se colorait de la teinte du couchant en cette fin d’après-midi de février. La chemise ouverte dévoilant son torse et son épaule gauche sur laquelle les doigts de Marc passaient et repassaient, traçant des chemins invisibles sur sa peau blanche, Louis-Antoine résistait la tentation de se laisser aller au sommeil une fois de plus, ses yeux, à chaque fois que ses paupières s’alourdissaient, tombant sur la manche encore béante de son ami et les coupures fraîches que la coagulation avaient ornées d’une fine bordure rouge et cristalline. Marc haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais retourner chez lui, je suppose. La bourse devrait être assez pour le voyage. J’ai besoin de lui parler face à face. La lettre n’est peut-être même pas vraie, qui sait. Ils pourraient très bien lui avoir fait signer un papier quelconque pour le duper. C’est ce dont ils m’accusent, après tout, ce qui signifie qu’ils sont capables d’y penser.

\- Et si la lettre est vraie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous parlerons. Il faut bien que je croie en nous, sinon qui d’autre le fera ?

\- … J’ai écrit à ma mère. »

Marc arrêta son mouvement et sourit.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas perdre ?

\- J’ai déjà perdu. Maintenant, ma sœur me dit que maman est malade. Elle serait capable de mourir pour ne point plier la première. Je voulais lui faire mal, c’est fait. Elle voulait me faire mal, c’est fait. Arrêtons là. Il y a d’autres combats à mener.

\- Elle a l’air d’une femme exceptionnelle.

\- C’est ma mère. »

Du bout du couloir, le bruit de pas résonnant dans l’escalier parvint jusqu’à eux. Marc remonta machinalement la chemise sur l’épaule de Louis-Antoine.

« Ronde des vêpres, remarqua Marc. Il faut nous faire décents avant qu’ils parviennent jusqu’ici.

\- Laisse-les nous trouver ainsi, je n’en ai cure. Au moins, la geôle me fera passer le temps, en ton absence.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Ne prends pas ta propre souffrance pour un manifeste. Tu peux davantage que cela.

\- Pas encore.

\- Un jour. »

Marc glissa au bas du lit, rajusta son veston sur sa chemise et reboutonna ses culottes. Louis-Antoine, encore allongé paresseusement, une main perdue dans ses cheveux, suivit le mouvement preste de ses doigts.

« Tu as dit un jour que tu pensais que je serai bon pour toi. Comment cela peut-il être, quand je ne suis même pas certain de te revoir un jour ?

\- Je n’ai pas dit que j’en savais plus que ça ; nous verrons bien. J’ai du nez, pour ce genre de choses.

\- Charmeur de serpents et devin. Es-tu sûr de n’avoir point été échangé au berceau avec quelque enfant de fadet ?

\- Si c’était le cas, et je n’ai pas dit non, révélerais-je la supercherie à un humain ? »

Marc termina d’ajuster les manches de sa chemise et le regarda en souriant. Preste, il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser espiègle sur ses lèvres.

« Allons, on a tous un peu de magie en nous quand on a vingt ans. Et si d’ici quelques semaines, je ne suis pas dans la cale d’un rafiot du port de Toulon, j’aurai bien le temps de jeter un sort ou deux. Quant à toi… Dieu sait ce que tu pourras faire.

\- Que vois-tu donc en moi, que je ne puis point voir moi-même ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Autre chose. C’est déjà beaucoup. »

Le judas glissa quelques secondes après que Marc se soit installé à l’écritoire et ait saisi la plume dans une mimique de dessin. Louis-Antoine avait remonté la couverture jusqu’à son menton et simulait un sommeil profond. Deux coups sonores retentirent à la porte.

« Chapelle, les gars !

\- On vient », maugréa Marc, comme s’il avait été interrompu dans sa tâche.

Marc s’effaça devant l’embrasure de la porte pour laisser passer Louis-Antoine. Celui-ci sortit en effleurant sa main de la sienne.

***

Le battement de la pluie au carreau lui faisait oublier le monde, sa respiration régulière immense et profonde dans la chambre assombrie. La plume glissait en silence sur le papier, comme mue par son âme seule. Sous son coude droit, il savait la trace brunie de la goutte de sang de Marc sur l’écritoire ; elle n’était jamais tout à fait partie. Arrivé au bas de sa page, il prit quelques instants pour se relire, puis, satisfait, glissa la feuille dans la liasse à ses côtés et referma les battants de la mallette. En bas, dans la cour, le clapotis de l’eau sous le porche redoubla. Dans le couloir, des pas. Il se leva, la mallette dans une main, et se retourna pour saisir dans l’autre la maigre valise proprement déposée sur son lit. Tandis qu’il se relevait, le cliquètement d’une clé résonna dans la serrure.

« Ah, tu es déjà prêt, très bien » dit Petiot.

Il passa dans le couloir et attendit que Petiot referme derrière lui. Ils entamèrent leur marche, passant devant la porte de la chambre voisine, qui était grand ouverte. A l’intérieur, quelqu’un étendait des draps propres sur le lit.

« Vous la rouvrez ?

\- Bien forcés. On a trois pensionnaires qui arrivent demain. Et puis une semaine vide, c’est assez pour dissiper toutes les rumeurs.

\- En sait-on plus sur la manière dont c’est arrivé ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Sa femme a refusé que les docteurs l’ouvrent pour déterminer la cause. Faut la comprendre. En l’état, on peut penser à un accident. Si l’on découvre qu’il a fait ça tout seul... ce sera compliqué pour l’enterrement. »

Ils descendaient maintenant l’escalier principal, avec ses marches craquantes, ses fenêtres comme des meurtrières, jusqu’à la porte de la salle à manger, qu’il fallut à nouveau déverrouiller. Avant de la franchir, il jeta un dernier regard vers le ciel, observant la spirale géométrique formée par les étages. Les pas de Marc, un mois plus tôt, y résonnaient encore, tandis qu’il remontait en hâte quelques marches pour le serrer dans ses bras à l’abri du regard du gardien et déposait un baiser léger sur ses lèvres _– pour te porter chance, Antoine, voyons si j’ai vraiment des pouvoirs –_ avant de dévaler les marches pour rattraper son retard, l’écho de son rire rebondissant tout autour d’eux.

Il traversa la grande salle la nuque droite, sans un regard. Les draps avaient été enlevés il y avait de cela une dizaine de jours, lorsque l’arrivée du printemps avait définitivement signé la fin de l’épidémie. Petiot ouvrit une porte vers un couloir dans lequel il n’avait pas mis les pieds depuis six mois.

« Tu avais un manteau et un chapeau, c’est ça ? Attends là. »

Petiot disparut quelques instants dans une petite pièce annexe, pour en ressortir avec une redingote plus adaptée à la mi-saison et un chapeau de feutre à larges bords. Les vêtements sentaient le renfermé, mais ils étaient propres. Lorsqu’il eut terminé d’ajuster l’ensemble, ils parcoururent le reste du couloir et Petiot déverrouilla la dernière porte.

« Bon, moi je ne vais pas plus loin. Traverse juste le parloir, c’est ouvert. Ton père est de l’autre côté.

\- Ce n’est pas mon père.

\- Ah bon. En tout cas, il t’attend de l’autre côté. Bon courage, mon gars. »

Il hésita un instant avant de serrer brièvement la main tendue. Il fit tourner la poignée et passa dans la pièce voisine. Ce côté-ci du grillage était désert, si ce n’était une chaise vide et une tasse sur le rebord devant elle qu’on avait dû oublier de débarrasser. La porte à la droite du croisillon était entrebâillée. Il franchit le cadre. De l’autre côté, un homme d’un certain âge qui avait pris position sur la chaise se leva prestement.

« Louis-Antoine, vous voilà.

\- Monsieur d’Evry » répondit-il en inclinant profondément la tête.

Le chevalier sembla chercher quoi dire. Il ne chercha pas à l’aider.

« Laissez-moi prendre vos bagages, décida-t-il enfin avec un certain soulagement.

\- Ne vous donnez point cette peine. Je peux les porter seul.

\- Oh… très bien. »

D’Evry poussa l’une des lourdes portes de la maison de force pour le laisser passer. Au dehors, les rues étaient luisantes de boue. La pluie tombait en lourdes gouttes sur le rebord de son chapeau. Il en releva les bords pour sentir l’une d’entre elles dévaler son visage et se perdre dans sa nuque.

« Quel temps, quel temps, n’est-ce pas ? rit Evry en lui faisant signe de lui emboîter le pas. A vous faire regretter les confins douillets du pensionnat. Non ? »

Quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il dissimula la disparition progressive de son sourire derrière un semblant de quinte de toux.

« Enfin, vous serez bientôt de nouveau au chaud chez Madame votre mère. Elle va mieux, à ce que m’écrit votre sœur. Nul doute, vos lettres ont beaucoup aidé à apaiser son cœur. Vous pourrez prendre soin les uns des autres, allez. Le relais est juste au tournant. Nous prendrons la voiture de onze heures. »

Sans attendre son aîné, il franchit la distance qui le séparait du porche du relais et déposa un instant ses valises sur des pavés secs. Il se retourna vers le chevalier.

« Avez-vous d’autres affaires à conduire à Paris ?

\- … Certaines, finit par répondre d’Evry, pris au dépourvu.

\- J’aurais en horreur de vous faire parcourir une telle distance pour mon seul bénéfice. Vous m’obligeriez en demeurant là où vous devez être. J’ai ici la somme que m’a envoyée maman pour le trajet. Je pourrai fort bien le faire seul. Après tout, je l’ai déjà fait une fois.

\- C’est que… j’ai promis à votre sœur…

\- Louise s’inquiète trop, ainsi que les femmes ont l’habitude de le faire. Vous ne devez point en tenir compte. Je vous écrirai dès que j’aurai posé pied à Blérancourt. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi que je ne puis supporter d’alourdir encore la reconnaissance que je vous dois. »

Il donna à peine au bon chevalier le temps d’acquiescer avant d’incliner de nouveau la tête. Il saisit à nouveau ses bagages, et tournant sur ses talons, profita de ce que quelqu’un sortait du bâtiment pour y entrer. L’intérieur sentait le foin humide et le bois brûlé. Il se dirigea droit vers le comptoir et y déposa la somme qu’il avait préparée devant un homme entre deux âges au veston usé et au crâne chauve sous sa perruque.

« Qu’est-ce que ce sera, Monsieur ?

\- La voiture de onze heures, pour Nampcel.

\- Nom ? demanda l’homme, sortant un registre d’un tiroir.

\- Saint-Just. »

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire relève de la fiction historique dans le plus pur sens du terme, c'est-à-dire qu'à part les éléments historiques confirmés, rares étant donné le peu d'informations dont nous disposons sur cette époque de la vie de Saint-Just, tout dans ce récit relève de la pure invention. Pour cette raison, il serait laborieux de passer en revue l'ensemble des éléments qui n'ont aucune base historique. Par acquis de conscience, je me bornerai donc à dresser d'une part la liste des véritables libertés que j'ai prises, c'est-à-dire les cas dans lesquels une source existait, mais j'ai délibérément ignoré celle-ci au bénéfice de la fiction, et d'autre part les éléments de cette histoire qui, aussi invraisemblables qu'ils puissent sembler, sont au contraire véridiques.
> 
> \- La dysenterie de Louis XV à Metz en 1744 est un événement réel, tout comme sa très remarquée confession, qui lui fit perdre une grande partie de son prestige. Le roi fut en effet guéri par un médecin juif ; ce fait fut dissimulé en raison de l'antisémitisme de l'époque.
> 
> \- L'influence de la pleine lune sur les personnes souffrant de maladie mentale est un pur mythe. De nombreuses études ont été menées, et n'ont montré aucune corrélation significative. En revanche, de cette superstition répandue est certainement née une prophétie auto-réalisatrice, qui cause une certaine agitation dans les milieux psychiatriques les nuits de pleine lune. C'est du moins mon expérience personnelle.
> 
> \- Henri Chrétien Labouret et Charles Jalabert figurent réellement au registre d'écrou de la maison Sainte-Colombe, et y ont demeuré en même temps que Saint-Just. Henri Labouret décéda d'une mort inexpliquée pendant son séjour, cependant il est plausible qu'il se soit suicidé. Marc et Petiot sont en revanche inventés.
> 
> \- La chanson que chantonne Labouret est une ballade populaire du XVIIIème siècle, "la complainte de Mandrin" racontant avec assez peu de fidélité les exploits et le supplice de Louis Mandrin, un contrebandier exécuté en 1755. Cette ballade était déjà célèbre à l'époque du récit. La version actuelle la plus connue est celle d'Yves Montand, [que vous pouvez écouter ici.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCwsASjtryw) Le couplet sur la confession de Louis XV est en revanche inventé.
> 
> \- Jeanne de Valois de la Motte, le cerveau de l'escroquerie au coeur de l'affaire du collier, fut enfermée à la Salpêtrière en 1786 à l'issue de son procès et supplice en mars. Ce dernier se passa mal, et le fer rouge qui devait la marquer à l'épaule l'atteignit au sein, causant une brûlure affreuse. Selon Joan Haslip, c'est cependant seulement en juin 1787, soit plusieurs mois après la libération de Saint-Just, qu'elle s'évada et rejoint l'Angleterre.
> 
> \- "Le sorcier" fait référence à Cagliostro (Joseph Balsamo de son vrai nom), escroc italien à la mode parmi les nobles de l'époque pour ses supposés "miracles" qui se retrouva mêlé à l'affaire du collier en tant que familier du cardinal de Rohan. A ma connaissance, il ne fit cependant aucun éclat lors de son procès, et dut la réduction de sa peine à son brillant avocat, que contrairement à Jeanne de la Motte il pouvait se payer.


End file.
